Broken Hockey Stick
by rushergirl123
Summary: What happens when James borrows Logan's hockey stick and breaks it? Will Logan not care or will it ruin their friendship?


**Hello readers! I hope I am not going to fast on stories, I love writing and I am trying to get more people, I hope you enjoy this and please review for the new years puppy dog face. **

Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting playing video games. They were bored out of their minds. If Logan was with them he would give them an idea. But he was at math camp, and he would be home soon. Kendall got an idea.

"Guys lets play hockey, my mom wont mind if we don't break nothing". Kendall shouted and the guys agreed,

"Yes but Logan will be mad if we play without him". James said and the guys groaned annoyed, they knew Logan wouldn't care, they would play with him later when he got home, James was being nice and caring.

"Oh come on he doesn't care if we do, we can play with him later". Carlos said and put his helmet on, James looked to Kendall who was nodding at him with a 'come on' face.

"Fine lets play I have to borrow Logan's hockey stick, do you think he will mind". James said. And Kendall shook his head, James nodded and ran to Kendall's and Logan's room they shared, James went into Logan's closet and smiled when he saw it in a box with a 'do not touch' sign, typical Logan.

James took it out of the box and ran into the living room, he saw Kendall and Carlos ready with hockey sticks. James frowned when he remembered something.

"Guys its not fair two vs. two, and I found his hockey stick, in a do not touch sign". James said, and the guys chuckled, but were curious to why.

"How about we do this, James you guard the net and me and Carlos try to score, if we get it in two times we win, and if you make us not make it in then you win". Kendall said and Carlos and James agreed.

30 minutes later Kendall and Carlos were winning and James was doing horrible, and they knew Logan would be home any minute, so they finally agreed Kendall and Carlos won.

"Fine you guys win happy, besides the helmet is messing my hair up". James said, and his friends chuckled. James threw Logan's hockey stick on the floor and threw his helmet and combed his long black hair.

"James don't think about your self for one second and put Logan's hockey away in the box before he comes home and yells at us". Kendall yelled and Carlos jumped, and James signed annoyed."Kendall I am older and smarter maybe I can do this without your help". James said annoyed, and Kendall put his hands on his hips, as James walked backwards with the hockey stick in his hands. James looked behind him when he heard his friends gasped and screamed when he held the broken hockey sticks in his hands.

Kendall and Carlos ran where James is, and screamed to when they saw the hockey stick broken.

"James buddy, I may not be the smartest guy in the world but Logan would kill you". Carlos yelled and winced as Kendall slapped his head.

"Sorry James but I agree with Carlos, what are you going to do". Kendall said. James frowned at his best friends.

"Kendall you are the leader help me". James begged and Kendall was about to say something when they heard footsteps outside, meaning Logan was home. Kendall mouthed something to James and James put the broken hockey stick in Logan and Kendall room.

The three boys ran to the couch, turned the TV on, and pretended to watch, then Logan came in and threw his backpack in the floor. The guys looked up to him.

"Hey Loges, how was it". Kendall asked, Logan frowned and sat in the chair,

"Bad, I knew every math problem, I am not going anymore, what have you guys been doing". Logan asked eyeing his friends.

"Oh nothing just watching hockey game". Carlos lied, and Kendall and James nodded. Logan chuckled and yawned.

"Well I think I will call my dad and take a nap wake me up for dinner please". Logan said going to his and his best friends room. The guys stood up fast panicked.

James ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder stopping a confused Logan.

"You cant buddy, tell us all about camp and make it two hours". James said, Logan looked at him.

"James I am tired and need a nap", Logan said running to the room before they could stop him. Logan opened the door and gasped tears in his eyes. He picked it up and ran to the living room.

"GUYS ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU LIED TO ME AND BROKE MY HOCKEY STICK, I TOLD YOU NEVER TOUCH MY STUFF WITHOUT ASKING, AND YOU DONT TELL ME, WOW THIS GIFT WAS THE LAST THING MY MOM GAVE ME BEFORE SHE DIED HOW COULD YOU WHO DID IT". Logan screamed and crying.

Kendall and Carlos pointed at James, to afraid to lie anymore. Logan stared at James and ran out of 2J. James stood guilty. He was the worst friend ever. He felt worse sense it was Logan's mothers last gift, they knew he loved her and missed her, and she died a month ago in a airplane crash, sense she was visiting her parents, they knew as his best friends, it took him a month to get over it and then he wasn't over it.

James gave his friends a look and ran to find Logan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was in Palm Woods Park, his back against a tree crying, he heard someone sit next to him and tried to move but the person held his hands. He looked up and saw James and looked back down, James signed and put a arm around him.

"Loge I am so sorry what do I have to do to make you forgive me". James begged. Logan signed.

"I don't know I guess it was part of my fault sense I never told you its a gift from my you know who and I told you don't touch it". Logan said quiet. James frowned and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Loge I am sorry, and its my fault I borrowed yours, I am so sorry and I promise not to touch your things without asking, and you can do whatever you want to punish me, and I will pay to have your special hockey stick fixed tomorrow". James promised. Logan smiled at him.

"Your punishment is no lucky comb and man spray whatever its called for a whole day starting tomorrow, and thanks buddy I forgive you". Logan said and James frowned and decided it was worth it to have his best friend not mad at him for life.

James helped him up and they walked back to 2J best friends forever.

**Bad ending I know but my cousin keeps annoying me, so bye have a nice day and remember PM me for any ideas for stories, I have a lot of free time on break so bye!**


End file.
